Time Will Tell
by kels-09
Summary: Big Time Rush is on its rise to stardom and everything seems to be falling into place. But what if one was taken from them, and sent them off the edge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own nor will I ever own BTR, but I can always dream can't I?

Also I have written about 4 chapters already however they aren't very long chapters. So I hope to update every day or so to make up for my short chapters.

I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Palm Woods**

Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos were lying in the sun by the pool soaking up whatever sunshine they could get before they headed to Rocque Records were there boot camp would begin. They were getting ready to release their second album due to the great success of their tour and first album. Life couldn't get any better for them and even the Jennifer's were starting to take some notice of them due to their gradual rise to stardom.

"Well guys we have certainly outdone ourselves again" Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Logan replied.

"Well number one we have released our very own and very successful album. Number two we went on a nation wide tour to promote that record and consequently ended up with a lot of groupies. And number three we are off to record our second album which has the potential to push us over the limit and shoot us in stardom!"

"And then the Jennifer's will love us" Carlos said.

Kendall, James and Logan just rolled their eyes. Ever since they had moved to the Palm Woods Carlos had been intrigued or more or less obsessed with the Jennifer's. Kendall and Logan had no interest in them as they had Jo and Camille and well James, he was obsessed with himself and all he needed was a mirror.

James' laziness was disturbed by someone or something blocking the warm inviting rays of the sun. Trying to shoo whatever was blocking his sun was a harder task then he imagined. Without prevail he opened his eyes and was looking straight at Kelly.

"Ugh, do we have to" James whined.

"Yes you do and you know how much Gustavo hates it when your late" Kelly replied.

"Mmm just a little longer" James said while trying to swat her out of his sun.

"Oh that's it. James Diamond get up now or you'll regret it" Kelly yelled.

And as she yelled someone else blocked the remaining warmth on his body and then he began to feel as if someone was picking him up, he opened his eyes to find himself slung over Freight Trains shoulder.

He looked up and saw that Kendall, James and Carlos were between Kelly and Freight Train and they too knew there was no escape. Slowly all 6 of them filed out to the car which would take it to Rocque Records.

I know it is a very short chapter but I just needed to hit the ground running. I would love to hear from you though. Any criticism or compliments are appreciated. Thanks .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rocque Records**

The boys filed out of the car one by one towards the lift that would take them to Rocque Records Headquarters to visit Gustavo. Time slowly dragged on until they heard the 'bing' of the elevator and Kelly motioned them to follow her.

"What do you think he is going to make us do today" James whispered to Kendall.

"When do we ever know?" Kendall replied.

"Ahh dogs, I have a surprise for you today and it does involve boot camp" Gustavo welcomed then.

"You dogs will be put through a series of stamina and mental challenges to prepare you for your next album" He continued.

"But what has stamina challenges and mental challenges got to do with releasing an album?" Logan replied.

"Griffin wants to see Big Time Rush take it further then any other Boy Band has taken it. Exploring the world of extreme album making and providing you with the experience to go on and on without growing tired. That is his vision and what Griffin wants Griffin gets!" Gustavo replied.

"And so what does this boot camp entail I here you say? Well lucky you asked because you will need all the help you can get and once I am finished with you, you will be begging to be put down!" He continued.

The boys looked from one to the other looking for any exit that could be found in the room. James was playing with his lucky comb and Carlos was securing his helmet.

"The first task is extreme singing. This exercise requires the performer aka you to sing your sorry heart out while competing an obstacle course. This is done as a relay event. Questions?" Gustavo asked.

"How do we know when to stop?" Kendall asked.

"When I say so!" Gustavo replied.

"Well what are you waiting for? Move Dogs!" He shouted.

The boys looked at each other and very hesitantly started boot camp.

I'm sorry I know it is another short chapter. Any criticism or compliments are appreciated. Thanks .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Leaving Rocque Records**

The boys could barely move after one exercise of boot camp. They were glad the day was over and knew that tomorrow they would be sore to the bone. They slowly exited the building in the warm spring night and decided to walk back to the Palm Woods to get some fresh air.

"I have never been in so much pain in my life" James whined.

"Join the club" Carlos replied.

"Well hey guys we made it didn't we? We may be a little worse for wear but we did it" Kendall said as he tried to shed some positive light into the conversation.

They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders they all knew that if Gustavo was putting them though boot camp that he truly believed they could make it.

A few minutes past and Carlos was the first to break the silence,

"Hey guys is it just me or do you all have a bad feeling?"

"No, I feel it too" Logan replied.

As they were turning down the next street a man approached them. He was well dressed with business attire.

"Hi, my name is Mark and would you be able to help me? I am new to the area and seem to have got lost. Where would I find 'Rosewood' seafood restaurant?"

"If you turn left at the end of this street is should be right on your left" Kendall replied completely oblivious to the scene.

"Thanks a lot" Mark replied.

The man continued past the guys and continued on his way.

"He seemed nice" Kendall chimed.

Logan was one of the stragglers of the group and he was following a few meters behind the rest when he realised that the man had dropped his wallet. He bent down to pick it up and as he stood up an arm snaked around his waist and a hand was firmly placed on his mouth. He took him several seconds to realise what had happened and he started to thrash around in the mans hold and tried to yell out to his friends.

"Shut up and stay still or you will regret it" he hissed in Logan's ear.

Logan was not about to let this man take him from his friends so he tried to release the death grip that held him against the older and stronger man but still he could not release himself.

The man holding Logan was growing tired of him struggling so he spun Logan around and punched him in the stomach. Logan fell to the ground and the man easily picked Logan up and threw him over his shoulder and started running towards his car.

Logan was helpless. He couldn't release the mans grip that held him nor could he yell out to his friends. He just continued to struggle until the man dropped him on the ground and punched him in the head.

Logan fell into darkness.

Any criticism or compliments are appreciated. Thanks .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Logan slowly woke up to a throbbing pain in his head. He tried to move his hands up to wear the throbbing was coming from and found that he could not move his hands. He started to panic and he opened his eyes and all that he saw was black. He was really now panicking thinking the only think he could do was yell out and get someone's attention. But no sound came out. And he continued to struggle with the binds that held him down

**Heading towards the Palm Woods**

Kendall had noticed that he hadn't heard Logan speak in a while. Excepting to see Logan following behind he did a quick glance behind to make sure that he was. He spun his head around and he didn't see Logan. He motioned for Carlos and James to stop while he decided what to do next.

"Um guys do you know where Logan went?" Kendall asked them.

"I thought he was right behind us" James replied.

"So did I" Kendall said.

"Maybe he left something at Rocque Records and went back to collect it?" Carlos inquired.

"But wouldn't he have told us?" Kendall replied.

"It is just around the corner. I am sure he thought he would be there and back before we realised" James said.

"Your right he will be back before we know it" Kendall said.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Mark had enjoyed watching Logan struggle for the past half an hour. Watching him moving his head side to side to remove the blindfold and gag and watching him kick and thrash his arms around to loosen the binds. Mark knew there was no way which Logan could free himself but he did enjoy watching him try.

After several more minutes Mark could not control himself he wanted to have fun with this boy and could not wait any longer. He had been watching this boy for several months getting to know him and what he liked and didn't like. He had waited so long for this moment. He couldn't wait any longer and took charge of the situation he was going to do it like he had done in the old days but this time Logan would remember it.

So if you haven't realised yet I am more of a short chapter kind of person. To me it is just easier to break things up and continue to flow of the story. Any criticism or compliments are appreciated. Thanks .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Palm Woods**

It had been nearly three hours since the guys had seen Logan and they were starting to get worried. They hadn't heard from him either which made it more unusual. They had rung Rocque Records to see if they had seen Logan and they had been sure that they had no seen him return to the building. No one at the Palm Woods had seen him either even Mrs Knight was beginning to worry, after all the boys were like her sons.

Nearing midnight Mrs Knight made the phone call to the police and filed a missing persons report. The police told her they would be unable to do anything until Logan was 24 hours missing but said that they would keep a listen out for anything that may lead them to Logan.

The boys had fallen asleep were they had dropped and Mrs Knight did everything to make sure they had a comfortable night sleep by placing pillows around the boys and covering them in blankets. She knew of Logan didn't show up in the morning that they boys would be the first out looking for him and they would need all of their strength for that.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Mark smiled as he swung open the door and hit the wall with a deafening thud. He saw the way that Logan had jumped when the metal had collided with the concrete and knew he was in for some fun. He walked up to Logan and roughly ripped off the blindfold and he already felt the bulge in his pants when Logan looked up to him in fear.

'_Oh yes. You and I are going to have quite the play date'_ Mark thought.

Logan looked up at Mark and immediately recognised that he was the one who was after directions. He then began to struggle against the bonds and he tried to scream out. Mark could not contain himself and if he didn't get a move on it was likely he would fall to the floor in ecstasy there and then.

Mark slowly moved himself closer to Logan while Logan tried to move back into the chair. When Logan had moved all the way back, Mark smiled again and continued to inch himself closer and closer.

Mark could hear Logan's protests through the gag and with one swift movement ripped the gag off Logan.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan screamed.

That earned him a slap against the face.

"You will respect me Logan Henderson. I don't care how you learn but you will respect me" Mark politely said.

"What do you want from me?" Logan replied.

"Well if I told you that I would be ruining the surprise now wouldn't I?" He replied back.

And with another swift moment Mark casually gripped Logan's jaw and placed the gag back in place. He then untied Logan's arms and pulled him out of the chair.

Logan began to struggle and tried to get out of Mark's grip but he wasn't strong enough. Mark easily pinned both of Logan's arms behind his back and forced him out of the room and down the hallway into another room.

Logan's eyes widened when he saw what was in this room and he began to thrash around even more. But Mark was prepared for his little episode and threw Logan onto the bed and tightly secured Logan's wrists and ankles into the restraints. Logan was unable to move all he could do was squirm and pull at the restraints that held him down.

Any criticism or compliments are appreciated. Thanks .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hey guys well once I decided I would do this kind of story I was like I will take it easy but I have now decided to go all out. So be wary it does involve well rape in plain terms. So if you don't want to read about that don't read on.

**Palm Woods**

Logan still had not returned by the morning and Mrs Knight was worried. She had been up all night trying to figure out what could have happened while the boys were sleeping. She had come to the same conclusion every time. That Logan's uncle was back in town and that he had taken Logan.

Logan's uncle although looked like a nice gentle man on the outside harboured a dark secret that only few knew about. When Logan was smaller his Uncle Mark had taken great fondness of Logan but not in a family way.

Logan being the shy nephew was to Mark the easiest target of all of his nephews. Being only 4 at the time Logan had no idea what was happening nor did he ever remember what happened when his Uncle Mark came over to babysit. Uncle Mark was a sickening man and every time he babysat Logan would always be led up to the bedroom to share a bed with Uncle Jack. During the night Uncle Jack could not contain the feelings that built up inside him and sexually abused Logan.

Logan had no idea what was happening and the only reason why it had stopped was the Logan's father had caught him in the act and had threatened Uncle Mark. Uncle Mark was never seen again.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Logan was still trying to struggle out of the bonds. Mark had given up controlling his body and ripped off his pants. He moved towards the small built boy who was tied up on the bed a pulled of the boy's shirt and pants leaving Logan vulnerable and scared.

He could hear the boy trying to make a noise beneath his gag and this made he more aroused. He got on top of Logan and pinned him in position he then positioned his member and entered Logan's tight body.

Logan tried to squirm free but was roughly pulled back towards Mark. Mark continued to enter Logan getting rougher and faster as he continued to pull in and out. Logan was now being held up by Mark and Logan didn't have the strength to struggle any longer.

The pain was unbearable and Logan could feel himself drifting in and out but every time he was about to pass out Mark would roughly push himself into Logan and cause Logan to muffle in pain.

Mark was so close to release that he could feel the tightness around the boy's body. He could feel his own body shaking and he knew that he was about to explode he roughly shoved the boy out of the way and ripped of his gag and shoved his member into the boys mouth. He forced the boy to suck it and sent Mark in sheer ecstasy. He released into Logan's mouth and forced him to swallow. Mark then made him suck him a little longer before he pulled out of Logan's mouth.

Mark got off Logan and collected his belongings and walked out the door. Logan heard the bang of the door and blissfully fell into darkness.

I don't think I perceived it as a graphic account? I think I did pretty ok of doing it lightly, however I would love to hear what you think. Any criticism or compliments are appreciated. Thanks .


End file.
